


First and Second

by raelee514



Series: Remembering Robron 2020 [2]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: #rememberingrobron2020, #robron3daybonanza2020, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27308734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raelee514/pseuds/raelee514
Summary: Saturday 31st October -Theme - Friendship (for gif sets/art/edits/playlists)Fic Prompts:“I’m just really scared this will ruin our friendship.”
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Series: Remembering Robron 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994878
Comments: 1
Kudos: 66





	First and Second

_His laugh was a joyful bubbling of emotion, it made him curl his fingers into Robert's hair and press another kiss against his mouth. Robert's breath hiccuped into his mouth and his thumbs stroked Aaron's jaw. When they parted it was Robert that laughed, with his entire face, he looked bright and alive, beautiful and Aaron pressed in for more._

Aaron's head was banging but it had nothing on his heart. It felt wild in his chest. He poured himself coffee from the pot and touched his lips — as if that could tell him if the memory replaying in his head was real or a dream…

But he didn't dream things like that…

His dreams about Robert usually left him waking up feeling empty, feeling stupid to ever think…

He touched his lips, the echo of his joyful laugh in his head — and he'd never heard that sound before. Not from him, but it felt clear in his memory. Like the warmth of Robert's lips and how his tongue been coated in chocolate from the hot cocoa he'd been drinking…

That Aaron been ribbing him about, calling him an overgrown kid. 

They'd been laughing, off on their own, ignoring the rest of the party — the Christmas Party Vic had thrown. Aaron blinked and looked around the kitchen and saw the aftermath of the party in empty bottles and dishes soaking in the sink. 

He and Robert gone off on their own, feeling out numbered by the people didn't know and not in the best of Christmas spirits. Both of them feeling the weight of uneasy family connections. 

They'd been laughing. 

When had they kissed?

When had they stopped?

This couldn't be happening. 

But Aaron licked his lips and remembered Robert's tongue doing the same. How bright Robert been smiling, he'd never seen him so happy — had he done that? 

But no. They were mates. And maybe Aaron would tell the world Adam was his best mate — but it wasn't really true. Robert's opinion mattered more, he craved spending time with Robert more — he'd blown off people for the chance of just a pint and chips with Robert at his mum's pub. 

He swallowed over the lump in his throat. He couldn't lose Robert. He couldn't lose him in his life and what if he'd crossed a line, what if they'd crossed a line they shouldn't have…

Terror filled him. 

He heard the door and turned. Hoping it was Vic, or Adam, or even his mum showing up to force him to spend time with her. But it was him. Robert. His hair was a mess, he was just in a shirt and jeans — he looked almost decidedly not Robert. Undone and a mess. His eyes were wide. 

Aaron felt like that was mutual. 

"Are we alone?"

Aaron shrugged. 

Robert glanced up the stairs but shrugged. He stepped closer but stopped.

Aaron hated that. 

"Uh…" Robert stammered. And that was odd, because he always knew what to say. "Say something."

Aaron glared at him for that. "Your the talker."

"I'm…" Robert frowned. 

Aaron needed him to say something. He didn't know where to start. Or how to start. 

"You do remember?" Robert suddenly asked. 

"Of course I remember," Aaron spat out. "Like I'd forget our…" the words shocked him, enough to stop the sentence, but the whole of it was in the air. 

_Like I'd forget our first kiss._

First? 

Robert's breath hitched and Aaron realized he'd felt that against his mouth. 

"Aaron…" 

Aaron nodded, like he knew the answer to the question Robert hadn't really said. 

"You aren't scared?"  
"That this will ruin our friendship?" Aaron whispered. "Yes."

"I don't care," Robert said.

Aaron nodded.

And Robert was holding him, cradling his face in his hands and asking permission with his eyes. Aaron snorted and closed the space between them…

And he was never going forget their second kiss.

Or any kiss. 

They both laughed, happiness bright on their faces they broke apart.


End file.
